


Heart of courage

by thegreencarousel



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Dragon corps AU, Dragon magic hookey pookey, Fanart, Headcanon, M/M, Newt has a moving dragon tattoo, Post-Grindelwald, Scars, WWI AU, dragon tattoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9398474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreencarousel/pseuds/thegreencarousel
Summary: AU Most people attribute the snarling dragon morphing on Newt's arm to be a testament of his dedication towards magical creatures, even the most deadly of them all. Some were privileged enough to be told that the tattoo is a memory of his days in the dragon corps in WWI. But only Newt knows that it is a gift from an old line of kings diminished in the days of men.Percival Graves is a man that commands respect not just due to his imposing presence but also his steadfast belief that he has one clear path and it is the protection of his city. The Percival Graves after Grindelwald does not share that belief anymore. Newt thinks differently.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if its rather vague as I'm not too clear myself as to what said "gift" is but I'm open to suggestions!
> 
> Edit: Apparently after much mulling over I've decided said gift is a metaphorical breathe of dragon fire to give Graves back his self-confidence. Erm not too sure as to the mechanics of that, there is a reason I am an artist not a writer lol.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi and squeal over FB with me on tumblr: thegreencarousel =)


End file.
